Optimism and Pessimism
by MiraCutesy
Summary: It would be best if Branch left, left sweet and bright Poppy, with her parties and scrapbooks. Than to see her heart broken all because he pushed her away, again. But in the end. He stayed. (Drabble and One Shot Collection)
1. Everyone Can See It

If it wasn't the subtle glances. Affectionate gazes or the lengthy hand holding. Though Poppy is the one to initiate it. The feelings shared are purely mutual anyways.

Branch and Poppy. Two polar opposites and a sight to see. Weren't your every day couple or at least two trolls who were obviously crushing on each other.

The Snack Pack could see it. The innocent and tender love they shared. Casted glances, sweet and pure smiles at each other. The two of them were always together. Glues to each others paper. They were always touching. Whether it was shoulder brushes or a pat at the back.

It was pretty obvious. The feelings they had for another. Though clearly Branch tries to hide it and Poppy well, tries to not blurt it on out.

Even though they tried to hide the feelings they shared, it wouldn't be surprised if half of the village can see it.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Basically this is a practice area for me. I'm not used to writing something other than ML. So here I am! Writing for my other favourite fandom!** **In where my stories happens I'd like to think somewhere after the movie happened and in TTBGO, like this for example. I'll probably put out some clarifications like pre-movie.**

 **Also for those who are wondering about my ML stories. I am not abandoning them! I'm just... "taking a break".**

 **Also, Branch clearly has feelings for Poppy. In the movie and show (Trolls: The Beat Goes On) too, can't wait for the second season of ttbgo, 6 episodes ain't enough. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Stayed

He knew he was a hindrance to the whole village. Not just them but to her too. Somehow he couldn't believe how someone like her could stand to be with him. To be with the boring, rude, pessimistic Branch. It would be best if Branch left, left sweet and bright Poppy, with her parties and scrapbooks. Than to see her heart broken because he pushed her away, again.

But in the end. He stayed. No matter how much his thoughts became so damn convincing.


	3. Small But Terrible

There was a saying.

Small but terrible.

Smidge liked to think that the saying perfectly described her. Though terrible part, she wasn't a terrible troll. But she'd like to think that meant she was totally cool and awesome.

Besides she hadn't heard any complains about the title. Smidge the small but totally cool and awesome troll.


	4. Not Normal

If there was one thing Cloud Guy liked to do other than wandering around the forest was pestering Branch or at least what Branch had discovered the first time he met him.

Besides that, Branch fully knows their relationship is not normal. He utterly dislikes Cloud Guy but sometimes he finds him fun to hang out.

Keyword, sometime. And today was not a sometime.

Branch made a disgruntled face at Cloud Guy, who morphed his head into someone akin to look like Poppy, while a pink troll hair wig (iz dat wut izz called?) was placed on his head. And god was that one of Poppy's dresses?

"Branchie," Cloud Guy started with a sickening feminine voice. "It's about time to teach you about the lips and the pucker."

He blanched startled at the sudden question, his face paled. "Wh-what?"

"Ah, you know, there's the time where a young boy troll comes of age and has these things call-"

Branch's face flushed. "Not that! I mean why are you dressed up as-" He gestured to what Cloud Guy wore, with a slight grimace.

"The trolls of your dreams? Yeah I know," Cloud Guy interrupted. He snickered at the troll's flustered face. "And I'm gonna teach you how to pucker and kiss those lips."

"Mentioned in Entry #37," he coughed out, grinning smugly as the affect Branch's precious journal on him. Well it is a journal after all.

"Why you-!" Branch snarled charging forward, Cloud Guy avoided his charge as he dashes away from the troll, leaving him to grab thin air.

They began their chase or at least Branch began his chase. Cloud Guy throwing back embarrassing remarks to Branch, angering the troll furthermore. Unbeknownst to them, the Snack Pack came into view strolling with their queen.

The Snack Pack stopped dead in their tracks confusion written on their features on the Cloud and the Troll. Eyes darting from the Poppy dressed Cloud Guy to the Flustered Branch.

"Erm, I think we, we took a wrong turn," Smidge affirmed, looking up to her equally shell shocked friends.

The gang turned away from the pair walking away slowly. Expression still blank from the scene earlier. Except Cooper, who was still staring at the pair with a big grin, unaware of the strange scene.

"You look a lot like Poppy, Cloud Dude!" Cooper jabbered before skipping his way back to the gang.

Branch stared at them, embarrassment written all over his face, he facepalmed groaning at his actions earlier. He was Branch for troll's sake! He was supposed to be reserve and not a blundering fool! Poppy was definitely gonna tease him to death later.

"So... about that kiss." A breath brushed his ear, he immediately whipped his head to find Cloud Guy wiggling his brows.

"Cloud Guy! You are so dead!" The two resumed the chase. Cloud Guy maniacally laughing. If looks can kill then Branch already considered that done. His glare was digging deep into Cloud Guy and his looks screamed vengeance.

The Snack Pack stayed at a distance away from the pair. Sighing in both content and confusion. It was nice to see Branch enjoying for once but seriously the costume Cloud Guy wore needs some answers. To Poppy, Satin and Chenille specificay.

"CLOUD GUY!" Branch roared, they saw Cloud Guy pull out a book that agitated the troll. Though they couldn't see what the book was about. But they knew it must've held some high meaning that made Branch run faster.

Their friendship was definitely not normal, the Snack Pack concluded. Besides, all friendships are different.

 **Author's Note:**

 **cloud guy's joking, right?**

 **If Broppy wasn't my life and soul. I'd consider Cloud x Branch ship tho I may ship 'em a bit.**


	5. Kiss

Poppy moves her head closer to Branch. He sits frozen, from both fear and excitement. She leans in, so her foreheads rests against his. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking.

"Thank you," she says in barely more than a whisper.

"For what?" He replies, his voice low and husky.

"For being you." Her voice wavers, exhilarated from the tension between them.

Poppy gently leans in and kisses Branch's warms lips. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths.

Foreheads resting against each other, their eyes bore into each other's. It was their first and surely not their last.

 **Author's Note:**

 **fact: Mira does not know how to write a kissing scene.**


	6. Fall

He couldn't look at her like that, he had never looked at her like that before. Okay, that was a lie. But she was his best friend. His compadre, his buddy, and his long time infatuation. He can't just suddenly kiss her. No matter how tempting her lips and eyes look. No matter how much he resists to fall into those pools. Or the smile, the sun itself turns jealous and refuses to come out from behind the clouds, knowing it cannot shine as bright as the one in front of him.

... so deep he fears that if he dives in, he might never come up for air...

Then he leaned in.

Their lips met. He heard the surprised squeak from her. Her eyes closed a few seconds later. If it wasn't the most amazing thing he had experienced right now, then he doesn't know what it is. And he isn't exaggerating.

Their lips molded with each other. It was obvious the kiss was sloppy, what can you expect from two trolls who hadn't had their first kiss. Or at least he thinks so. For all he knew, Poppy could've had her first with (dare he say the name) Creek. But he shouldn't dwell on that thought. What matters now is the present which is now. And right now he is kissing Poppy. His long time infatuation. His best friend. The troll who brought his true colors back.

He sighed in contentment. Leaning in deeper. Poppy responded with equal force, almost knocking him over as her hands wrapped around his neck, she was practically sitting on his lap.

They stayed there. Lips on lips, hands on neck and waist. Only pulling away for air before going back to their passionate make out.

Eyes never leaving each other. They both fell into each others deep pools. But Branch thinks he was the one who fell harder.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I was suffering while writing this.**


	7. Resist

He knew she didn't love him back (or at least he thinks so), but he couldn't resist. He leaned in a little closer, their foreheads touching. Dear god, he couldn't fight against the thoughts that were going through him. Her very smell was flooding his senses now.

"Branch, you're my best friend. You know that right?" Her voice was soft. Her blue and deep pools staring at his own. "My dearest and best-est friend."

He bit back the sudden urge. An urge that could end his friendship with someone as beautiful and amazing as her. An urge that might kill him afterwards.

He gave her a content smile. Closing his eyes and nuzzling her forehead against his putting much effort into the small affection.

"Yes, I do. You're my...dearest and best-est friend too." The words were foreign to him. Not to mention wrong. Grammatically and emotionally wrong. She wasn't his dearest and best-est, she was so much more. But he had to keep that to himself.

To even resist the urge to kiss her.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I keep writing kiss prompts. What is happening to meeee. Also, this story is basically about the gang and well fun! You'll see some pessimism soon, so in the mean time just some angst, fluff and wondering. Thank you for reading and leave your comment!** :D


	8. Easy

**Hop on the Broppy train! and get ready for some good 'ol fluff!**

 **Trolls**

"I just wanted an easy day with my boyfriend. Is that too much to ask?"

"By easy, you mean getting stuck in quicksand?"

"Uh yeah, so that you can heroically save your awesome queen girlfriend," Poppy exaggerated placing one of her arms on her forehead while the other was placed on Branch's shoulders.

He rolled his eyes at Poppy. He was definitely isn't trusting her on the next date or to be precise, the entirety of the all the dates to come. Being in a relationship with Poppy was one of the greatest things that happened to him and he was not exaggerating.

Focusing on the main trouble, sinking in quicksand. He smirked at his girlfriend's subtle distressed face and stretched out his hair on the not so high branch, he wrapped his hand around her middle and pulled them up.

Poppy stared at him with wide eyes. Even after everything, him returning his true colors, dating and the return of the real Branch that's hidden inside. He still manage to take her by surprise.

After reaching the top, Branch released her from his grip.

"So have I accomplished my 'awesome girlfriend"?" He queried using her quote earlier, he raised one of his brows.

"Why yes, though you forgot the queen part on your speech," she answered.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved off her input before gazing at her with a serious look. "Though I was sure, you already have a plan to escape the quicksand. Knowing how simple it was to just grow your hair and lift us up to safety."

Oh. "Pshh, I know. I was just testing you." Yeah, that was a blatant lie. She was totally unprepared for the whole situation. Her plan for a date was a simple stroll and picnic till it circulated to...quicksand. She hung her head and sighed. Branch was gonna be all worried and nag-y. She looked down at her dress, it was muddy and ruined. Then lifted her head, accepting her fate.

"By the way though, are you alright?" Her mouth gape slightly, Branch was staring at her with one of his rare smiles. Smiles filled with concern, love and everything he rarely shows. It flustered her to no end whenever he smiles.

"Yeah, it was nothing major," she answered avoiding his gaze. From where she was standing, in front of him, the sun filtered the trees making patches of light. From where she was standing, the light illuminated Branch. Making him look like an angel.

"Are you sure? We were stuck in the sand for too long and what if-"

"Branch, just shut up and let's continue this date."

His features softened. "Fine, but don't you think that I'm letting it go that easy."

She laughed, that sounded like her Branch. Pessimistic, with a heart of gold and amazing Branch.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I wanna give a huge thank you for those who liked, reviewed and followed! In sorry of Poppy, "THAAAANNKK YOOUUUUU" (Trolls The Beat Goes On, The Giver)**


	9. Together

**Heads Up: I suggest you watch, season 2 first. Since we'll have major spoilers from the episode. You can watch it on netflix to support the shoe or whatever, and if you're like me, feel free to search google for the episodes or you can go to this site) https/putlocker4u.co/watch/trolls-the-beat-goes-on-season-2-episode-04-remote-out-of-control-critter-comfort.html (if the link doesn't work, then just search for the episodes, I'm sure it'll turn up...eventually.**

/ **Trolls** /

Poppy and Branch were a pair. Always seen together and always with each other. It was day to day basis. The pair walking around the village, bickering and acting like a married couple. Banter was definitely their every day thing. Letting a few flirtatious comments around each other. It was so frequent that a few trolls heard their banters and flirtatious comments. Albeit without a second thought would run to the village to spread what they heard.

 **1\. "You know you like it!"**

She thought they were harmless. They looks so cute, so they got to be harmless, right? That is until they were surrounded by the cute creatures. They took a few steps backward carefully. The grossums (I dunno how to spell dem) snarled, inching forward at the pair. Branch opened his book, looking for more information for escape.

"Those are grossums they prey on swampkins. Grossums have bad eye sight. So by staying safe Swampkins blend into their muddy habitats," Branch read aloud, before glancing over to Poppy shooting her a glare.

"…unless an overzealous pink-haired troll decides to shine a light on them. Despite her wise and handsome friend's warnings!"

"You're so annoying!"

"You know you like it!"

He shouted back, before they ran back to the newly built habitat. Unbeknownst to them, their voices were loud enough to be heard from the said place.

"Was that Branch and Poppy?" Guy Diamond asked, lifting his shades off. Eyeing the direction where their friends left.

"Probably, those two never stop arguing. Their voices could nearly block my station!" Suki added, Poppy and Branch truly were a mystery. Everyone nodded, agreeing to Suki.

"Yet, they are made for each other, no?" Satin stated.

Everyone looked over the direction where the two trolls left. Nodding at Satin's statement, truly they are.

 **2\. "You two should work out whatever "this is" on your own time."**

The trollings thought Queen Poppy and Branch were made for each other. They were always together and well they get along quite well. What turned it off as a possibility of the two together was that they were always arguing. Their parents told them that arguing is bad, and that they should just talk it out.

But when they had their story time at the library. They finally understood what all the arguing meant. Their argument wasn't anything inappropriate. But just, childish or so Keith told them when either the two began story time. They were the little ones, not them!

"…uh that ending is totally unearned," a trolling said, earning a few nods from the others.

"Unearned?" Poppy said, playing her hands on her hips.

"You know, I couldn't agree more," Branch added, inching forward to Poppy as he crossed his arms, eyes half lidded.

Poppy leaned forward to him, gesturing to the kids. "At least it wasn't all 'lesson-y."

Branch glared, loosing his composure. "Woah, easy!" He snapped, leaning forward towards her. They look like they were ready to snap at each other.

Keith and the kids got tired of the sight before them. Keith stood up, going to the pile of books, he coughed to get their attention.

"You two should work out whatever "this is" on your own time," Keith said to the two airquoting, the pair glanced at each other while the other trollings below them giggled. Laughing at their shocked faces.

 **3\. "You let Poppy into a lot of these.** "

"So you want me to be a fashion model?"

"Yes! I'll give you anything! Please, please, please! " Satin said, as she and Chenille were on their knees. They just found their perfect model, addressed by Nova Swift herself. Raw and Savage, she had said and who else but Branch.

"Agreed, Satin will give you anything," Chenille added, as they continue their chorused "please's". They knew he was going to say-

"Okay, I'm in."

"Wait, what?" They both chorused shocked.

"I'm in, it'll knock something off from my bunker list," he said opening his book. "Take a bath, eat cooked food, befriend the glow bug, get ripped, learn to play sweet jams, find Baldo, ah there it is, get a make-over-"

With the mention of makeover, the twins immediately raced to his side, raised eye brows.

"Uhh, Poppy added that one," he said, crossing it out. He turned to the next page, where a mini troll popped out,

"You're one step closer to being normal! Yay!" Then it squirted out glitter to his face. He closed the book. Still not used to Poppy's frequent scrapbook attacks. Chenille grabbed his book.

"Hug a baby puffalo?" She read aloud, raising a questioning brow.

"Learn to love again?" Satin read, giving Branch a questionable look. "You let Poppy into a lot of these," she pointed out. Chenille gave him an all-knowing smile.

He nervously looked away. "Yeah, yeah Poppy, I'll see you tonight," he began to walk away, before the twins hair strangled him and stopped him from walking any further.

 **Trolls/**

Branch and Poppy were perfect together. Between the playful banter and the barging in into the latter's personal space. They practically were married or at least dating. They talk and act as if they are married and they even went to a crocodile wedding together! They were the hot topic among the villagers whenever they weren't around. They may be opposites.

But sometimes carefree needs a bit of safety and safety needs a bit of carefree.

Everyone can see it but them.

 **Author's Note:**

 **For those who hasn't seen the episodes might be a little confused. Lol, we only received 7 episodes in season 2 and we still want more! Also I got a lot of inspiration from the new season.**

e **veryone knows they have a thing for each other! even Keith knows something!**

 **I don't know what to call young trolls, trollings? kids? lol**

 **Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
